Do Us Part
by O b s c e n e
Summary: DEATH sweeps Konoha and takes many lives in a gruesome way. Whoes to blame? Only one person knows. Dare he tell? How will he find out? Will he be next?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a short chapter. Like a prologue if you will. To yea, tell me how you like it. If its worth finishing, I will, but you gotta reveiw me first.

* * *

_Rain. The sky weeps tears into the soil of their graves. The drops seem to penetrate the ground like bullets through flesh. If the dirt could feel, if the Earth could bleed, if nature could really sob, it would cry for them. But her, not for her… Not for the one with eyes like ice, and heart of stone. She'll die a real death. One without bliss, without ease. The Earth would laugh with glee to see her go. Death. A sweet release, not for the one with eyes like eyes, and heart of stone. No, not for her…_

Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending. For sometime in my life, I didn't believe in happily ever after. I didn't think there was any such thing as a happy ending. For a while, my life was good, content. But then, _she_came into my life, and my world starting falling apart at the seams.

It was quite some time ago, about seven or eight, possibly nine years even. After coming back to my home, things had changed, people had died. My friends were gone, my family never was. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, all dead. It seemed like my loved ones were dropping like flies. When I was away from home, with Karin and Suigetsu, things were so hectic and violent all the time. But it didn't matter. I thought I was finally happy with my life. Sure, I was alone, sure I was always the third wheel. But I just didn't care. I was still happy.

But then, something possessed me to come back home, something pulled me back into this death trap the world calls Konoha. _Something_ beckoned me back into the role of loyal shinobi. I yearned to see my friends, my so called family, the people that loved me, the people I abandoned. I don't know what I expected to find, open arms maybe, a welcome back party, I have no idea. But all I found was a weepy village brimming with turmoil.

Hokage-samma was ill when I first returned. Sakura was at the helm of the village now, she was also taking care of Lady Tsunade. I never thought of Sakura as very good leader, she never showed any leadership skills to me or Kakashi during the time before I left. She seemed so weak, so unstable when it came to leadership. Even now, Sakura was an awful leader. Konoha was, at one time, the greatest shinobi village in all of Japan, but now this place was terrible.

I talked to Sakura when I first came back. She explained to me her marriage to Naruto, and then his death. Then she proceeded to explain Kakashi's death, and even Anko's. There seemed to be a sickness ravishing this village. Not an illness like a flu, or a cold. Something in your mind, something in your brain that just wasn't right. Like a tumor, it would catch you, and engulf you until it had you right where it wanted it. And when it was ready, it would swallow you whole.

I was lucky. Only a few people died of this illness every year. But as I stayed in this village, I watched more and more people die from it. The ways they died, the things that they did before they died, the things they did when they died. It was all too brutal to go into detail.

Konoha was falling to pieces. Sakura herself even became ill. After a few years, in fear of becoming ill with the sickness too, I decided to head in another direction. I started talking to a different group of people. That's when _she_ came into my life, thats when the seams began to fray...

* * *

A/N: Welp, review me baby! Sorry so short, once again. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Heres the next chapter. I will say that from this point out things will get graphic. More sex, more blood, more drama. Please keep watching for my updates. R&R please!

* * *

_Buzzz. Buzzz. Buzzz._

How unpleasant it was to wake up to such and awful sound. His alarm went off everyday at 6:32. Sasuke looked at the alarm like he did every morning. He thought: What an odd time. Not 6:30, and not 6:35, but 6:32. He sat up at the edge of his bed and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to rise, the sky was glowing a soft deep blue color. He smacked his lips, scratched his head and sleepily made his way to the kitchen.

Sasuke had lived on his own since he was about 10 or so. For as long as he could really remember. He was used to waking up to an empty house. He silence in his house would make a normal person go insane, but it was soothing to Sasuke. The only time he had ever woken up to a mess of noise was when he was in Oto with Karin, Suigetsu , and Juugo. Times were to hectic then, even after he had rejected rescue for a third time. It seemed like they were always running. Sasuke was never quite sure what exactly they were running from, but he always felt like he had to escape something. Oddly enough, upon returning to Konoha this feeling left him. For the past 5 years Sasuke had never wanted to run again.

After his shower, Sasuke got dressed and headed out to find Ino and Hinata. Ino and Hinata were apart of Sasuke's investigation team. Neji was the leader of their team, the chief of investigation. Sasuke joined the team just a year after returning home. He had watched too many people fall ill with this sickness, what it did to people, the way it took their lives, it was too gruesome to talk about.

Since joining the team, and hearing about all the deaths cause by this sickness, Sasuke had spent many nights laying in his bed just thinking about how he was going to die. He was sure the sickness was going to get to him. He knew his fate was sealed with this illness, he knew what was going to kill him, but how? Sasuke had pondered this thought all night, and then all the way into town.

"Sasuke-san," Called a stern voice. "you're late this morning."

Sasuke looked up from the ground and his eyes met with the chilling grey ords that only existed in such a clan as the Hyuugas. His teammate Neji. He was the head of the investigation team. The other members of the squad were already there. Kiba was half asleep like he was every morning, Ino was filing her nails, and Hinata was listeneing to Ino complain about Chouji and his crappy sex. The only thing that was different about to day was Sasuke wasn't the first one there this time. He must have been walking slower than he realized.

"Sorry, Neji." He sighed and walked into place with the rest of his team.

Neji called his team to form a circle. "Alright, today we are investigating the Death of Hikara Tsukita." He handed out a set of files on their subject. "She was a 32 year old ex shinobi. After receiving a critical injury in battle she was retired. . She died about 9 months ago."

"It says she was found in her room. The night before her death she had a high fever." Ino said as she read from her set of files. She looked up at Neji. "So maybe the sickness was contracted, like a virus." She nodded with an optimistic look.

"Read on," Kiba looked over at her. "See? She actually died of loss of blood. It seems she cut her wrists. Viruses don't make you suicidal."

"Well, think about it," Hinata piped in. "remember our last case we studied? Fujiko Subama, he jumped off his apartment building. His case also reported a fever the night before his death. It can't just be a virus. But still, none of the victims connect."

"That's not true," Neji said flipping to the back of his file. "It says here, Hikara had a recorded history of extended alcohol abuse. She was ordered by the council to stop drinking for 6 months. This order was set 4 months before her death." He said.

"I see, and in Fujiko's file it said he had prior arrests where it was proved he had a hand in the death of the a woman who died of alcohol poisoning." Ino said recalling the investigation on Mr. Fujiko.

"But Hikara didn't die of alcohol poisoning." Sasuke glared at her.

"She's on track Sasuke." Neji smiled a bit. "See?" He handed Sasuke a paper clipping of Hikara's obituary. "At the time of Hikara's death, Konoha's council was still trying to keep this sickness business under wraps. Instead of worrying the village they played her death off as what everyone expected of her."

"What ever." Sauske sighed handing the clipping back to Neji. "Viruses still don't make you kill yourself."

"Sasuke, we all established that this is no normal sickness. We all have seen how the process goes. A fever is the last stage before death, and we have two connections that we have found. It could very well be a virus." Neji scolded his close minded teammate.

"Lets just continue…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

For about an hour the five of them all argued on what they thought about this case. By the end of their daily meeting Sasuke was so very eager to leave the investigation office.

"We will finish this case tomorrow." Neji said as he took up all the files.

Sasuke could hardly stand him. They were both on such a level of equality that it drove him mad. Sasuke made sure was the first one to leave the building. He was almost out the door when he heard his name.

"Sasuke!" Called Hinata in her oh-so-wanting-to-be-loud voice. "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad I caught you." She said as he turned to look at her.

"Yes Hinata?" He gave her his normal blank stare.

"Well, I feel like Neji was picking on you a bit today." She said. "I think I whould apologize on behalf of my cousin." She bowed a bit.

"It's quite ok, Hinata." He looked at the girl with her head bowed. He noticed, at that moment, something about her he had never noticed before. Hinata was a very well endowed girl. She was smart, she was pretty, and her chest was not exactly of proportion to her personality. He cocked an eyebrow upon noticing this fact. "Hinata-chan," He smirked.

"Yes Sasuke?" She said in a timid, yet adult tone.

"How would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" He looked her over. Sasuke managed to do it very discreetly.

"I would love to." Hinata smiled a bit. Her pale skin seemed to warm with a hint of pink.

"Around 6?" He said.

"Sure Sasuke." She nodded. "I will see to tonight." She waved goodbye.

Sasuke smirked to himself. Maybe Hinata was a sorry target, but he hadn't had any sort of sexual attention in ages. A date couldn't hurt, maybe he would get lucky. Hinata was quite a lovely girl, her assets were nice too. Maybe, just maybe, she could quench his sexual thirst.

* * *

A/N: You read, now review. If you want more chapters. More sex, more blood, more drama. Seeing as theres been none so far... 


End file.
